Cinderstorm's Path
by drali11
Summary: My first fanfic! Basically it's the regular warrior cats series plus my clan, LightningClan. I'm new at this, so I hope you enjoy! Shouldn't be very many mistakes. Please comment! *Put on hold until finished other story*
1. Chapter 1

Cinderkit snuggled deeper into her mother's fur. Her three brothers, Pinekit, Owlkit, and Timberkit were starting to wake.  
>"Let's go outside!" Squeaked Pinekit.<br>"Not yet, little one."Their mother, Leopardclaw purred.  
>"Why not?" Owlkit asked.<br>"Because your sister isn't up yet." Leopardclaw answered.  
>"Wake up soon, Cinderkit!" Timberkit mewed.<p>

Cinderkit woke up and decided to open her eyes for the first time. Her three brothers were sitting, all staring at her.  
>"She's up!" Yowled Timberkit.<br>Leopardclaw opened one sleepy eye."You kits can go outside now, just don't get under anyone's feet. Or fur for that matter."  
>Pinekit, Owlkit, and Timberkit all nodded eagerly.<br>"We won't!" They squeaked together.  
>"I want to look around the nursery first!" I decided. I walked around and saw a big lump of fur.<br>"That's Moonclaw, her kits will arrive in a moon." Owlkit said.  
>"Come on guys, let's go outside!" Pinekit yowled.<br>I ran over to him with Owlkit at my heels. I gasped as soon as I saw the clearing.  
>"This is awesome!" I mewed, looking around. Timberkit nodded in aggrement. We lived inside a cave; there are holes in the wall to allow sunlight and moonlight on so we can see. In her middle, there was a giant stone. A hole was right above it and the sunlight coming throught the hole made the rock seem magical.<br>"Let's go and see Mudpaw!" Pinekit's mew startled me. I darted after him. While I was following him, I passed four rocks.  
>"What are these?" I asked Owlkit.<br>"Leopardclaw said that they are called four rocks, when Silverstar talks to the senior warriors, she comes here. But, you see the elders normally sunning themselves on them."  
>"Oh."<br>We ran to catch up to Pinekit. He and Timberkit had stopped by a bramble/rock entrance.  
>"Come on guys, let's go inside." Owlkit mewed impationtly. I walked past my brothers and entered the apprentice den. A cat was sleeping, and another too cats were stretching.<br>"Are you Cinderkit?" Asked a brown and white tom. I nodded, to schocked to speak. The cat infront of me was much bigger then I tought.  
>"I'm Mudpaw, my sister, Silverpaw is out on a hunting patrol, and my brother, Dustpaw is sleeping." Said the brown and white tom.<br>"You mean _was_ sleeping." Grumbled a brown tom, twitching his ears.  
>"And <em>I'm<em>Hailpaw. My brother is Fuzzypaw." Said a big, thick-furred gray tom.  
>"I could have introduced myself, Hailpaw." Said a brown tabby tom with fur that sticked out everywhere. His amber eyes poured into mine. I ducked my head in embarresment.<br>_How could I not have noticed him; his fur would give him out everywhere!_I thought.  
>Mudpaw rolled his eyes at Hailpaw. "Aren't you Leoparclaw and Nightfrost's kits?"<br>"Yes we are!" Pinekit said, puffing out his chest to make him self look bigger, "Can you show us the hunter's crouch?"  
>Before Mudpaw could answer the question that was clearly meant for him, Hailpaw said, "Of course <em>I <em>can."  
>I rolled my eyes. Fuzzypaw looked at me and mewed,"What an arrogant furball." Without making a sound. I nodded, mrrowing with him before I turned around. My brothers could learn the hunter's crouch with Hailpaw, I wanted to learn it with my Mentor, not some arrogant apprentice. I entered another bramble and rock entrance; inside the cats where much older.<br>"Hello, I'm Lynxfur. Who are you?" Asked a gray tom.  
>"I'm Cinderkit." I answered.<br>"Your one Leopardclaw's new kits! My, she picked a good name for you!" Purred an all white she cat.  
>"Yes, I am. Who are you?"<br>"My name is Snowpelt, the brown tom is Tunderstripe, the blue-gray she cat is Lightsky, the gray she cat is Trushfoot, and the flame-colored tom is Foxfrost." mewed Sonwpelt.  
>"I'm your aunt." Lightsky said,"My brother, Nightfrost is your father. We aren't littermates though, so he isn't ancient like I am."<br>I nodded, fascinated with my aunt.  
>"Dear StarClan, you look like Sweetflower." Lightsky murmured before looking away, sadness clouding her eyes.<br>Who's Sweetflower? The question burned in my throat, but the look in Lightsky's eyes made me stop.  
>"If your Leopardclaw's kit, then I'm your half- sister." Said Trushfoot, excitment in here eyes.<br>"If your my sister, why are you an elder?"  
>"I was my leg was badly wounded in battle, so I had to retire." She answered sadly.<br>I bowed my head,"I'm very sorry to hear that."  
>"Why don't you go and meet Silverstar." Foxfrost said, placing his tail on Trushfoot.<br>"Good idea, I'll come with you." Snowpelt said standing on her paws. She lead the way out as I followed her.  
>"That's the medicine cat den." Snowpelt said as we passed a cave entrance,"It is near the Nursery, Leader, and Elder's den in case of emergency."<br>I poked my head inside; there was a big pool of water with two stone islands in it.  
>"Come along, Cinderkit!" called Snowpelt. I darted to where Snowpelt was waiting. We stopped in front of another stone entrance, except this one was smaller and had plants covering the entrance to give the leader privacy. Snowpelt mewed infront of it.<br>"Come in." Said a voice from inside. Snowpelt disappeared as she walked through the entrance. I took a deep breath and padded into Silverstar's den.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I walked into Silverstar's den, I gasped. It was a cave like the Medicine cat den, but much smaller. It had tiny holes on the sides that let light in. Moss covered the walls and floor that created a soft floor. On the left side there was a tiny stream that allowed Silverstar too drink.  
>"Welcome, Cinderkit." Silverstar said.<br>"Hello." I answered."This cave is amazing."  
>Silverstar nodded,"Yes it is, the leader's den in the forest was just like this." A meow sounded from the entrance.<br>"Enter." Commanded Silverstar.  
>A gray tom padded into her den, followed by Fuzzypaw. He winked at my as he and the gray tom went to Silverstar.<br>"Stonestream, Fuzzypaw." She mewed,"What brimgs you here?"  
>"We have some bad news." Stonestream answered.<br>Snowpelt nudged me to my feet. "Let's go." she said. I nodded and followed her out of the den.  
>"There you are!" My mother's voice welcomed me as soon as I left Silverstar's den,"I was worried about you, don't run off like that again!" She started covering me in licks.<br>"It's fine, Leopardclaw, she was with me in Silverstar's den." Snowpelt told Leopardclaw.  
>"You where in Silverstar's den?" Owlkit asked, his eyes becoming huge. I nodded back to him. Timberkit started talking to me, but I was wondering what "bad news" Stonestream and Fuzzypaw had brought to Silverstar. I jumped to my paws when they excited Silverstar's den. Silverstar walked to the rock in the middle, called Tallstone, and with one mighty leap, was at the very top. She seemed to look around the cave as if she was seeing which cats are in the cave, then said, "Let all cats gathere beneath Tallstone for a clan meeting!" Slowly, the whole clan padded out of their dens to sit around Tallstone.<br>"Cats of LightningClan," Silverstar began,"Stonestream and Fuzzypaw have brought me bad news. The first thing is ShadowClan has crossed the border-"  
>Hisses and growls of outrage interupted her. She flicked here tail once, and the clan grew silent.<br>"The second bad news is that they found a dead fox on our territory, near the training hollow."  
>The clan began whispering to themselves; dead foxes are never a good thing.<br>"I want two patrols going out." She continued,"One to go remark the _original _border, and another to go check out the fox. Stonestream, you and three other warriors will go with you to the fox. Blackhawk, you and four other warriors will go to the border. Do NOT start any fights though, okay?" Blackhawk nodded in agreement.  
>"Nightfrost, Hawkfrost, and Wildhead, we are going to discuss this more at Four Rocks." She mewed, becoming the three other warriors to her.<br>Nightfrost! My father! I tried to look for him through the tangle of cats, but was unsucsessful. Leopardclaw herded my littermates and I into the nursery to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning before anybody else in the Nursery. I decided to go check out the Medicine Cat den.

_Maybe I can get Pinekit, Owlkit, and Timberkit to spy on the warriors in the Warriors' Den after that!_

I nodded at the thought. This would be a fun day. As soon as I entered the den, a ginger tom looked up from sorting something.

"Hi Cinderkit, you sure are up early! The dawn patrols just left!" Mewed the tom, ameusment in his eyes.

"Who are you? Are you the Medicine Cat?" I asked.

"I'm Sunstripe, the Medicine Cat _Apprentice_" Answered Sunstripe.

"What are you sorting?"

"Herbs for Thunderstripe."

"Why?"

"He has been complaining of sore joints. And the apprentices' don't like it when the Elders are barking like a dog at them complaining." He said, mrrowing in amuesment.

"They seemed nice yesterday." I wondered, cocking my head and thinking about it.

"The elders' love new kits. They only start yelling at you once you become an apprentice. Pouncepool says it's because you remind them when they were younger."

"Who's Pouncepool?" I asked.

"She is the medicine cat and his mentor." Came a voice. I turned around to see a ginger and white she-cat slid from the water.

"That's Pouncepool." Sunstripe mewed.

"My, you have gotten big these past few days." Pouncepool purred, eyeing me,"Are those herbs done Sunstripe?"

"Yep."

"I'll take them to Tunderstripe."

"Okay." Sunstripe answered pushing them over to Pouncepool. She nodded at me before picking them up and walking towards the Elder's Den.

"Bye!" I told Sunstripe before walking out of the den.

"See ya later Cinderkit!" He answered.

I headed back to the nursery. The other warriors should still be asleep, so this was my littermates and me's chance to spy on them.

"Owlkit! Timberkit! Pinekit! Wake up!" I hissed at them. They all lifted their heads.

"Whhaaaat?" Timber kit mewed while yawning.

"Let's go spy in the Warriors!" That got their attention.

"When?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"Right now! We can sneak into their den and spy on them! Sunstripe said the dawn patrols just went out, so most of them should still be sleeping. And Owlkit, why shouldn't we?" I answered, beconing them to follow.

"The warriors den isn't an actual cave like the Nurser, Elder's and Medicince Cat dens, so we should be able to crawl under the brambles." I told them, sneaking towards th den."Ready?"

"Ready." They said in unison.

"Okay, follow me." I answered, crawling under one of the brambles. I stopped at the nearest empty nest. As soon as we where all through, I started crawling near the edge. I stopped when I heard some warriors talking in the back.

"Adderfang is so full of himself." Said a big gray tom.

"He is more expirenced then you, Talonfoot." Said a blue she-cat.

"I don't care, Bluepelt! If Silverstar gives him one of Nightfrost's new kits, I will be mad,he will be crow-food!" The gray tom, Talonfoot hissed back.

"Which one do you like the most so far?" Asked another tom, who was a black tabby.

"Ya, answer Brokenheart's question!" Bluepelt replied, amber gaze on Talonfoot.

He meet her gaze equally."I definatly want one of the toms. From what Nightfrost has been saying, there is a brown tabby, gray and white, and ginger one. Apparently the ginger one is the biggest, so I want that one." He answered.

[I]He means Pinekit![/I]

I whipped around, grateful when I see that they aren't behind me, but further back, listening to another conversation.

"So? Maybe Nightfrost is exxagerating. He is friends with Adderfang, so why do you trust him?" Blupelt challenged Talonfoot.

"She's right. You should go look at those kits yourself." Brokenheart agreed with Bluepelt.

Talonfoot nodded."How should I do it?"

"I'm pretty sure Leopardclaw is going to show them to Nightfrost and the entire clan tonight." Bluepelt told him,"You see, since we have been having problems with ShadowClan, Nightfrost hasn't been visiting Leopardclaw or the kits in a while. The last time he saw them was a half-moon ago, when they were kitted."

"Wow. Pretty bad dad if you ask me." Brokenheart grumbled.

"Give im a break! We've all been busy with ShadowClan!" Joined another voice. He was a gray tom with bright green eyes.

"Bout' time you showed up, Brighteyes." Talonfoot growled.

"Hey, I was on the dawn patrol! Unlike some lazy cats!" He retorted, glaring at Talonfoot.

"We have been talking about Talonfoot's plan to become deputy, and eventually leader!" Bluepelt answered, glaring at him.

"Stonestream isn't that old ya know. Ya better hope that he either gets sick or some cat kills him in battle or somethin', cause I don't see how Talonfoot is still gonna be leader with he and Adderfang in the picture." Brighteyes said, glaring at all of them.

"You are such an excuse of a hillbilly cat! What did Hawkstar see in you?" Brokenheart growled at him.

"Enough, I do want to become leader. But I don't want to have to kill to get it." Talonfoot said,"Exspecially my own clanmates."

"Then whatcha gonna do? I'm tellin ya, there are plenty of otha cats then Adderfang ya gonna have to worry bout'." Brighteyes said,"There's Nightfrost, Hawktalon, Tigerclaw, Thornlegs, Blackwing, Darkstripe, Sharktooth, Wildbelly, Blackhawk, Skyscars, Jay-"

"Okkay, okay, we under stand, you hillbilly." Bluepelt interuppted him."Do you mind saying anything useful and optimistic towards this plan?"

"Matta of fact, I do."Brighteyes said."Talonfoot is gonna half to convince Silverstar that he is the better choice for an apprentice."

"And how does he do that?" Brokenheart said, drawing him one.

"Adderfang and ya both haven't gotta apprentice yet? Right?" Brighteyes asked Talonfoot. Talont foot nodded in response.

"Then everythin' Adderfang does, ya gonna half ta do better." Brighteyes said, yawning."If Adderfang kills a big, juicy rabbit or somethin, ya gonna half ta do betta. If he battles harder in battle, ya battle even harder. It's that simple."

"And this is why Hawkstar kept him around." Talonfoot told Brokenheart,"Because this hillbilly cat has random times when he has the best plans."

"Well thank ya." Brighteyes mewed before curling up in his nest.

I backed away slowly towards my littermates.

"Let's get out af here." I told them. They all nodded in agreement. I don't know what they heard from their conversation, but I'm not goning to be telling them what I heard in mine. I don't even know if I should tell anyone this conversation. I wish I hadn't heard it myself. We made it back to the nursery, and I was glad that Leopardclaw was still asleep. I curled up next to Owlkit and let sleep take me.

I was dreaming of hunting in the forest when a paw started poking me. I opened my eyes to see Pinekit towering over me.

"Come on, Leopardclaw is going to show us to Nightfrost and the rest of the clan." He said.

I noticed his, Owlkit's, and Timberkit's fur was all groomed.

"Your turn Cinderkit!" Timberkit squeked.

As soon as he said that I felt Leopardclaw's tounge licking my fur. As soon as she got to my stomach I started fidgeting.

"Stop moving, Cinderkit!" She said sternly.

"But it tickles!" I complained.

"I'm almost done." She replied.

As soon as she was done she told the toms where to sit. "Timberkit, next to Cinderkit, Owlkit next to Timberkit, and Pinekit, on the other side of Cinderkit."

She took a set next to Pinekit.

"Who are the warriors coming out?" I asked Leopardclaw. I needed to find out their names and whether they were in on Talonfoot's plan.

"The black she-cat is Wildhead, the white she-cat is Snowfall, the brown tabby tom is Hawktalon, the other brown tabby tom is Hawkfrost, the red she-cat is Robinsong, and the black and white she-cat is Blackwing." Leopardclaw replied."Oh, and here comes your father! Nightfrost!" A huge black tom with pale blue eyes and big, broud shouldes padded over to us.

"Are these the kits?" Nightfrost's deep, booming voice asked Leopardclaw.

"Yes, they have gotten big haven't they?" Leopardclaw purred,"Owlkit and Timberkit have your eyes, and Cinderkit looks like your mother."

"Yes, and Pinekit looks like your grandfather." He agreed, nuzzling Leopardclaw.

"Who's your grandfather?" Pinekit asked Leopardclaw.

"His name was Pine_star_, and he was a ThunderClan leader." Answered Leopardclaw.

"Then who's your father?" Timberkit mewed to Leopardclaw.

Leopardclaw and Nightfrost exchanged a look, then Nightfrost placed his tail on her back and put his nose to her ear.

"My father was Tigerstar." She said gravely,"My mother was RiverClan cat, and my brothers are Lionstar and Darkstripe."

"Tt-iger-sstar is our grandfather?" Owlkit whispered, shock and fear in his eyes. I noticed that my littermates and I had all bowed a little. Tigerstar's name would haunt us for the rest of our lives. And it has always haunted our mother's.

Pinekit was the first to straigten again.

"How about your family?" He asked Nightfrost.

"My mother was Sweetflower, who looks just like you, Cinderkit," He began,"My brother was Mudfoot, and my older sister is Lightsky. Sweetflower's sibling was Tigerstripe, their mother was Brindlestripe, who was the only daughter of Thunderstar, and their father, Brindlestripe's mate, and my grandfather was Lightningstar, the first LightningClan leader. My father was Shadowblaze. He was a powerful warrior of LightningClan, and a decendent of Shadowstar, the first ShadowClan leader."

"Wow." Timberkit said, his mouth becoming a O.

"We are related to some powerful Warriors." Owlkit added, very excited by the fact.

"And some of the best." I agreed.

"And the most famous." Pinekit mewed.

Just then, Silverstar leaped onto the Tallstone.

_Here it comes..._

"Let all cats gether beneath the Tallstone for a Clan meeting!" She yowled. Nightfrost moved over to sit by Leopardclaw's side and I sat up as straight as I could.

"Cats of LightningClan, we are here to introduce the newest editons of the Clan." The entire clan turned their heads to watch us.

"When I call your name, step forward." Silverstar told us,"Pinekit."

Pinekit stepped forward. I saw Talonfoot's eyes become big when he saw him.

"Cinderkit."

I stepped forward next to Pinekit and stood on the tips of my paws. Talonfoot's gaze moved away from me when he saw me.

Anger flashed through me when he did that.

_What do you see in Pinekit that you don't see in me_? I wanted to yowl.

"Timberkit." Silverstar continued.

Once again, Talonfoot's gaze watched my littermates. But not me.

"And lastly, Owlkit."

Talonfoot looked away again.

Once again, I felt anger course through me.

_That stupid furball! Owlkit and I aren't that much shorter then Timberkit or Pinekit!_

"And there are Nightfrost and Leopardclaw's new kits!" Silverstar said before jumping off Tallstone and heading towards some of the senior warriors. The other cats started coming over to congratulate my parents. Once the stopped, Nightfrost turned to Leopardclaw.

"Can I take Pinekit and Timberkit out for a walk? I'll take Cinderkit and Owlkit in a few days." Asked Nightfrost.

Leopardclaw nodded and watched them walk away.

"What was Sweetflower like?" I asked Leopardclaw.

"She was kind and gentle; when my brothers and I where just kits and we needed a place to stay, Sweetflower took care of us."She replied,"I think you remind your father and Lightsky of her."

"Did Lightsky have any kits?" Owlkit joined our conversation.

"Yes, her kit is Nightstorm."

"Does that mean Moonclaw's kits are related to us?" I said.

"Yes, it does."

I couldn't wait for them to be born in a moon! I padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a rabbit for Moonclaw. Owlkit came over to help.

"Thank you Cinderkit and Owlkit." She mewed sleepily to us.

I padded back to the fresh- kill pile and picked a juicy mouse out for Leopardclaw.  
>"Thank you, Cin," She purred, "Do you want some?"<br>I nodded and took a little bite. So did Owlkit. It was fantastic.  
><em>Oh, I can't wait to be an Apprentice! <em>  
>Owlkit and I played until Pinekit, Timberkit, and Nightfrost came back.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>A moon later, Moonclaw's kits were born. She let me name Rainkit after her gray tabby fur, Nightstorm named Gorsekit, one of the toms, after his spikey black fur, and Moonclaw named Ceaderkit after his dark ginger fur. Lightfeather had moved into the nursery, expecting Ravenwing's kits in two moons. That morning, Moonclaw's kits had opened their eyes.<p>

"Let's go outside!" Squeked Rainkit.  
>We agreed and I led the kits over to the Apprentice Den.<br>"This is the Apprentice Den." Pinekit said, taking the lead, "Here's the warriors den, there's Tallstone, that's the leader's den-"

"The den next to the leader's den is the Medicine Cat den, then the Elder's Den," I cut him off, taking the lead again,"And that's Four Rocks, Silverstar consults with the senior warriors there."  
>Rainkit, Cedarkit, and Gorsekit nodded eagerly before starting to play-fight. I was about to join them when my father called. I whipped around to see him pading towards me.<p>

"It's your turn for a walk." He said,"Pinekit, tell your mother Owlkit and Cinderkit are going to be with me."  
>Pinekit nodded and ran away to tell Leopardclaw.<br>Owlkit and I followed our father out of the cave. It was brilliant out there. Everything was so detailed.  
>"We are going to walk around the cave." Nightfrost told us. I was to busy smelling the scents to answer him.<p>

"Everything smells so much stronger out here." I said.

"That's because the cave is a closed space, and out here it is all open." He answered.  
>I continued to smell things.<p>

"I know that plant!" I yowled,"Sunstripe and Pouncepool gave it to Moonclaw before and after she kitted."

Nightfrost flicked his tail to show he understood,"You can get some on the way back."  
>We came to a stream.<br>"Do we have to swim across?" Owlkit asked, eyes wide.

"When you are apprentices, you will, but for now I will carry you." Nightfrost answered,"Cinderkit, I'm going to hold Owlkit and when I get into the water, climb onto my back."

"Okay" I replied.  
>Nightfrost grabbed Owlkit by the scruff and walked into the water. As soon as his belly was into it, I climbed very carefully onto his back.<p>

"Don't stick your claws into me." Nightfrost said, his voice muffled by Owlkit's bulk. I was careful not to pull to hard. When we were on the other side, I slid down Nightfrost's side and he put Owlkit on the ground.

"Aren't you cold?" Owlkit asked Nightfrost once we started walking again.

"No, the water was actually fairly warm." He answered. Nightfrost stopped once we came infront of a Bracken tunnedl.

"Go through the bracken, Owlkit." He said.  
>Owlkit nodded and padded through. I followed him. As soon as I entered, I gasped. In the middle was a hollow, filled with sand. Surrounding the hollow were trees, thorns, brambles, rocks, and bushes.<p>

"Welcome to the Training Hollow. The Apprentice's practice battle moves here." Nightfrost rumbled.

"Are you going to teach us some moves?" Owlkit asked, his eyes sparkling.

"No. Your mentor's can teach you, not me." He replied. Owlkit and I explored the hollow some more, and then started play-fighting with eachother.

"Quick, turn around Owlkit! She's going to bite your tail!" Nightfrost said, blowing my move.

"Heeeyy!" I complained, glaring at my father.  
>Amuesment flickered in his eyes.<p>

"Cinderkit, tuck your tail down, it's sticking up like a duck's head." He continued.

"What's a duck?" Owlkit said, getting distracted.  
>I used this to jump on top of him.<p>

"Never get distracted!" I growled.

"Come on," Nightfrost mewed,"Let's head back."  
>We went home a different way, not towards the stream, but continuing in a circle.<br>When the cave came into sight, we heard yowls echoing from the cave.

"That's not LightningClan." Nightfrost hissed, taking off in a run. Owlkit glanced at eachother and took off running too. As soon as I entered the cave, I became scared. Different smelling cats were in the cave, and they didn't seem friendly. The different cats where fighting with my Clan. Just then I turned around to see a cat prowling towards me. He pounced. I ran. But the cat caught me with his forepaw. I yowled in pain. Just then, a even bigger cat tackled my attacker.

"You will not hurt my kits, Smokefoot!" My father snarled in fury, his fur fluffed up twice the size. Just then my mother's scent came around me.

"Come, dear ones!" Leopardclaw mewed, her tail sweeping around my brother and I. We followed her to the nursery. As soon as we entered the Nursery, I curled onto the ground.

"Leopardclaw! You should check Cinderkit!" Said a Goldenheart, who was guarding the Nursery. Leopardclaw crawled to my side and pulled me close to her side and whispered,"It's okay little one, your safe."  
>She licked the scratch on my shoulder, and I felt my brothers crawl in next to me. Leopardclaw kept us safe as the warriors defended us.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! I may update again later, depends on time, so I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I woke up later, in the Medicine Cat den. I felt weak and I tried to stand up, but I fell into the water surrounding us. I tried to stay afloat, but wasn't very good at it. Finally, someone picked me up out of the water. It was Sunstripe.

"Thank you," I moaned, "Can I go to the Nursery now."

Sunstripe shook his head, "Not yet, Cinderkit. You have to go sit vigil for a few minutes."

I was very puzzled, "Why do I have to sit vigil?"

He sighed sadly, grief in his eyes, "Because Lynxfur and Silverpaw are in StarClan now."

I gasped, "They're dead?"

He nodded unhappily, "Lynxfur was badly wounded trying to protect the kits, and Snaketail killed Silverpaw for the fun of it."

I sat there, silent, for a few moments, letting realization sink in.

He twitched his tail towards the exit, "You may go now."

I nodded and padded out of the den. I saw my mother emerging from the Nursery and went over to her. She touched my ear with her nose before walking towards two none-moving bodies. My littermates and I followed close behind. Even Timberkit didn't have anything to say for once. We all knew how bad this is. The other cats around Silverpaw and Lynxfur pressed their muzzles to their fur. I copied them.

"Goodbye, Lynxfur. May you find peace in StarClan that we will never have here," I heard Snowpelt mummer, "You were a fine nest-mate."

I saw Silverpaw's mother, Icefrost, crouched over her. Mudpaw and Dustpaw were sitting on either side of their mother, and Raggedclaw, Silverpaw's father, was sitting next to Mudpaw.

I went over to Dustpaw and whispered, "She would have made a great warrior."

Dustpaw nodded, to grief-stricken to talk. I pressed my muzzle into Silverpaw's fur. Even though I barley new her, I felt some respect towards the silver she-cat. My mother nuzzled me towards the nursery; I listened to her without saying a thing. I cuddled closer to her, my littermates surrounding me. Leopardclaw purred us to sleep, even though there was grief in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating recently! My entire life has been wrapped around what High School I will be going to next year and how to keep my stupid Spanish grade up. Ugh. -_-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

It had been three moons since Lynxfur and Silverpaw had died. Lightfeather had kitted a moon ago. Swiftkit, Wildkit, and Mistkit where the kits' names. However, Mistkit had died at a halfmoon old for some unknown reason. Also, Leafwing had moved in expecting Talonfoot's kits in a half moon. So far, the clan was well feed and growing strong. Today Dustpaw and Mudpaw would become warriors. As I padded out of the nursery, I felt Swiftkit and Wildkit behind me.

"Where are we going?" squeaked Wildkit.

I shrugged, not really caring.

"Let's go play at Four Rocks!" Swiftkit decided, bounding away with his sister right behind him. I watched them leave just as Silverstar jumped onto Tallstone.

_I guess they won't be playing at Four Rocks right know. _I thought to myself.

"Let all cats gather beneath Tallstone for a clan meeting!" Silverstar yowled.

As soon as most of the cats surrounded Tallstone, Silverstar continued, "Today is a good day for LightningClan. Dustpaw and Mudpaw are ready to become warriors."

Dustpaw and Mudpaw emerged from the Apprentices' den, followed by Raggedclaw, Icefrost, Fuzzypaw, and Hailpaw. Mudpaw and Dustpaw's coats were smooth and shiny. After Fuzzypaw sat down near Tallstone, I hurried over to him.

"I hope she picks good names for them," I whispered to him.

He nodded and answered, "It's going to be my turn in 3 moons, and I hope Silverstar names me Fuzzyfur."

Before I could answer, Silverstar began talking again, "I gather all around Tallstone today to form two new warriors. Dustpaw, please come forward."

Dustpaw walked forward

"Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code at any cost?"

Dustpaw nodded, "I do."

"Then, by the power of StarClan, from now on you will be known as Duststorm, use your name well!" Silverstar purred before placing her head on his.

Silverstar then turned to Mudpaw.

"Mudpaw, come forward," She asked.

Mudpaw came forward happily, his tail shaking with excitement.

"Do you promise to protect your Clanmates at any cost, even if it means giving your own life?"

"Yes, I do," he replied seriously, which was very different from the goofy Mudpaw I usually see around camp.

"Then from now on you will be known as Mudpelt!" Silverstar yowled proudly.

"Duststorm! Mudpelt! Duststorm! Mudpelt!" the entire clan cheered.

Silverstar waved her tail for silence, "That is not all. One other she-cat deserves to have her warrior name, even if she is not here with us."

It took me a couple moments to realize she was talking about Silverpaw.

"Silverpaw, I hope StarClan respects my whishes and allows me to place your warrior name on you. Please StarClan, I wish to give Silverpaw the name of Silvermist."

As if StarClan agreed with Silverstar, sunlight broke through the hole on top of the cave.

"Thank you, StarClan," Silverstar murmured.

And then the clan yowled.


End file.
